


Take Shelter

by Kitty87



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Angst, Consensual, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty87/pseuds/Kitty87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie has to house-sit but she hates being alone in larger places, so the neighbour’s son Tommy comes over to keep her company. They had known each other for a few weeks, but Katie was already infatuated with the dark, handsome man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> First time I’ve actually written smut (-ish) so I’m keen on your feedback, but please be gentle.
> 
> This was inspired by that one scene in Warrior when Paddy wakes up Tommy and he lies in bed still sleepy, slightly stroking is belly. You know which one I mean. Yes, that one!
> 
> Listening to “Take Shelter” by Years & Years one to many times did the rest.
> 
> I’m aware that the times are not quite as in the movie, and also that Tommy deserted his troops. But that’s not really the point anyway.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Tommy’s voice sounded sleepy, as he lay on his back, one hand underneath his head, the other resting on the hem of his boxers. Katie’s fingers sprang to her lower lip when he suddenly spoke. She had already been sitting cross-legged next to him for a few minutes, watching his perfectly build body move as he breathed evenly. Even though he wore a shirt the outlines of his six-pack and the muscles on his chest were clearly visible. But she was much more fascinated by that bit of skin showing on his hip where his shirt was pulled up a little. Now Tommy examined her startled expression through thick eyelashes.

The both of them had met a few weeks prior, when, after 10 years away, he had come back to his hometown. He and his mother had left his drunken, brutal father when Tommy was 13 years old. He took care of his terminally ill mother the best he could and when he wasn’t in school, at training or with her he spent all his energy on despising his older brother Brendan, who refused to go with them. Tommy was still more a child than an adult when his mother died slowly, painfully of cancer. After that, and in an attempt to find some sort of comfort and stability, he joined the armed forces. But all the support and sense of community they showered him with when he was one of the best soldiers of his division vanished when he couldn’t come to terms with the death of most of his comrades in an ambush. When his drinking got out of hand, as well as his violent outbursts Tommy was discharged without honours. He tried to keep afloat with the odd job here and there, but had to realise soon that this wasn’t a life he wanted to lead. So when he heard about the mixed martial arts tournament Sparta he returned to be trained by his father.

To say their relationship was still stained would be an understatement. However, even Tommy couldn’t deny that his father was good at training fighters. Paddy had grown old, his body lined by years of alcohol abuse and regret. But when Tommy showed up on his doorstep one night he hoped for a chance to prove that he had changed for the better. But Tommy was never one to forgive easily and the past weeks, in which they saw each other and had run-ins on a regular basis, drained his strength. The only comfort he found in those days was when he met his next-door-neighbours, Vera and Martin. They had taking it upon them to care for the elderly men in an unobtrusive way: Vera would iron the occasional shirt for him, Martin would mow the lawn, he didn’t need to shovel the snow in the winter and in the summer they invited him over for barbecues. And as Vera’s daughter Katie brought him sweets every time she backed it was only a matter of time before Tommy met her.

Over time Katie had grown rather fond of Paddy, she enjoyed rummaging through his enormous collection of books and listen to his stories. When he talked about his boys she could hear nothing but love and admiration in his tone. Although she could understand where Tommy’s resentment for his father came from she could also see how Paddy had turned his life around. However, despite Tommy’s noticeable anger and unfairness (because he clearly wasn’t top of the moral scale himself), she was drawn to him. He was dark, most of the time withdrawn into his own mind, the only time he seemed to light up a little was when he played with Vera’s boxer dog, then he was gentle and calm, his brows not wrinkled for a short while.

Just like in that moment when he was lying in Katie’s old bed with her. But she couldn’t answer him; there was no way to tell him that it was him keeping her up: that she couldn’t stop thinking about being close to him - her skin craving his touch, her lips yearning for his kiss; that she longed to run her hands through is hair and trace the outlines of his tattoos with her fingers, that she wanted to make this gloomy boy happy, even if only for a short while, even if only in the form of relief. The image of him whispering her name in pleasure made her heart skip a beat and her belly tingle. When the low-voiced sound of Tommy clearing his throat jolted her out of her thoughts; her eyes flickered in an effort to regain a clear mind. But her gaze soon landed on his hip again. And when he slightly brushed over the hem of his boxers and the uncovered bit of skin with his hand an audible gasp fell from her mouth. Her eyes widened in embarrassment, as her hand covered her whole mouth now. 

Immediately Tommy’s mind started racing. He had women wanting him before; he knew he looked, as they would say, esthetical pleasing and a bit dangerous, but these girls would never know him for longer than a couple of hours. And he also knew that he appeared to be in a mood most of the time, grumpy and uncommunicative, not what you would call a charmer at all. So he was baffled by the fact that someone like Katie reacting to him the way she did. She was kind to him, open-hearted and interested, and in it all soft and tender - too good for him, he believed.

Katie felt her cheeks blush; she turned away, certain she just made an absolute fool out of herself. What was she even doing thinking for a second that someone like Tommy could ever be interested in her? Her, a girl who cried at commercials on the telly, who made silly puns and pop culture-references, and who couldn’t even house-sit at her mum’s, without Paddy sending his son around to keep her company, because she was too scared alone. Besides, she had seen the girls hanging around the gym and she felt she had nothing on them: she had a cute snub-nosed face framed by wavy ginger hair; but her body was hourglass-shaped, she had a little tummy and thickish thighs, things she could conceal quite elegantly with clothes. But without them she didn’t feel pretty (or even sexy) enough to appeal to Tommy, who had nothing to hide, he was in excellent shape, his body Adonis-like, his face sweet and innocent, apart from those mysterious, deep eyes.

Tommy sensed the quick change in her temper and he shifted tensely on his side of the bed, before he whispered a soft “Hey” in her direction. She still felt silly and self-aware, when she gradually turned to him. Her heart started pounding wildly when his face was suddenly right in front of hers. His hand on her cheek he caressed the sensitive skin with his thumb, rubbing his nose against hers, she sighted longingly. Until he finally gave her what she desired so much and pressed his soft lips onto hers. As Katie opened her mouth a little and their tongues met, it was hard for her to contain herself; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer hoping it would assuage her craving. At that she could feel Tommy’s lips form into a smug smile and her heart skipped a beat in glee. When he started nibbling at her upper lip she couldn’t help but giggle and Tommy felt rather accomplished for that as she had now unwound a little. He lowered his upper body onto the mattress pulling her onto himself and moaned gently when she skid her legs between his. Chest on chest, belly and belly, her hands in his hair, his hands on her hips, their kisses deepened.

Katie was coy, almost restrained, always leaving him wanting more, and Tommy claimed it - nudging, nibbling and sucking she opened up to him one by one. As she pressed herself firmly against him she could feel his hardened crotch. Tommy felt almost guilty for being so intrusive, but in whiff of bravery she ran a hand down his stomach and over his bulge, making him gasp in amazement. She grew slightly more courageous groan by groan, so shyly she started pecking his neck and ear, then the skin on his collarbone, later his torso over his shirt, all the while dimly moving her hips against him. Until finally she slid between his legs and slowly pushed his boxers down until his erection was uncovered. She was surprised by her own forwardness, as she took him into her mouth. Tommy whimpered, one hand grasping his head, the other searching for hers, his body tense, only easing again when she put one hand onto his lower belly. Letting her tongue run over his shaft and the tip she smiled at the sight of Tommy closing his eyes contently, sighting. She took him in her mouth again, moving steadily up and down around him and letting his tip brush against her cheeks. The strokes on his belly were synchronic with those movements of her head. He twitched with every touch making her feel pleased with herself. The huffed pleads escaping his mouth left her tingle to the core and the desire for him increased even more. “Slow- … slow down” he said softly, out of breath, and she did as she was asked, since all the cared about in that instant was giving him peace for a short while, a moment of relief. Reducing the pace of her motions she felt him contracting, his bottom pressing onto the bed and his head into the pillow. And as his pants became ragged, and one hand clutched the sheets, while the other clasped hers he came. Liquid warmth filling her mouth she didn’t let go of him immediately, but did a few more rhythmic moves, making him convulse and groan. When she finally released him she nipped on his inner thigh, smiling at the realisation that she just made that somber, controlled man crumble underneath her.

Katie went in to the attached bathroom to compose herself and get Tommy a glass of water, but as soon as she was next to him on the bed he started kissing her again. His hand sliding up and down her side smoothly under her shirt, before long he reached her breasts and he caressed them gently – the soft tissue and skin felt amazing in his hand, and the little shudders that ran down her spine indicated to him that she enjoyed his touch as well. With his buff torso he pushed her on her back, then positioned his legs between hers. As she could feel all his weight resting on her, Katie felt warm and protected. Tommy let one hand run down her hips and over the hem of her pyjama bottoms, but only when she nudged him in approval he started stroking her thighs underneath the cloth. The humming noises coming from her chest made him content, a feeling he hadn’t experience in a long time. When her sighs got more demanding he made his way down her body, and in a swift motion took of her plaid trousers and he lowered his head – first he nibbled, kissed and licked over the fabric of her underwear, making her moan and arch her back in desire. Running both his hands over her bottom he pulled off the black panties she wore, and for a moment Katie felt utterly exposed and conscious of her flaws, but all doubts disappeared when she heard Tommy sigh pleasurably and felt him kiss her most intimate parts. Bit by bit relaxing she let her head fall onto the pillow and opened her legs a little more for him, while running her fingers through his hair. The strokes of his tongue were slow and meaningful; with one hand on the small of her back he pushed her towards him from time to time, increasing the pressure on her even more. Sensing her getting closer and the sound of her voice whispering his name in between sighs Tommy could feel himself harden again, hoping for easing he used his free hand to massage his crotch. The feeling when she climaxed was almost too much to take in and she pulled up her upper body as the warmth flooded her body. He didn’t let her be instantly also, and Katie winced and moaned with every additional touch. Eventually he raised his head to lay it on her belly, feeling her breath and her blood pumping.

She hadn’t even regained her senses fully when he asked if she’d got protection, she gestured to the bathroom and he got up. As he came back he took off his shirt, displaying his tattooed, muscular body, then resumed his positon between her legs where he could feel the heat radiating from her core. Tommy faintly rolled his hips against hers, making her quiver with every brush along her thighs. Whilst he pushed up her shirt until he finally worked it of in between kisses, smiling at her impatience. When both panted heavily in need for each other he pulled away from her lips to quietly ask “Are you sure you want this?”, ”Mhm” she nodded and whispered a sweet “Yes, I want you.” in his direction. He was sucking the delicate skin around her neck and collarbone, when Katie pressed herself against him showing him just how much she wanted him. He understood precisely, and kneeling between her legs he unveiled his hard-on, put on the condom and with both hands on her hips positioned her. With one strong thrust he pushed into her, making her gasp at the new sensation. Lowering his upper body to feel hers close again he thrust again, until he gave her a few seconds to adjust to that new kind of intimacy. Sighting Katie stroked down his spine and he couldn’t help but pushing further inside her with small thrusts. He slid a hand under her back to steady her, but soon they had found their rhythm and every movement was accompanied by another peck. The sense of being inside her alone could have driven Tommy over the edge, but as he wanted to consciously feel her relief he used his fingers to pet her lab. It made an impact and Katie arching her back and pleading his name was almost unbearable for him. Grasping the pillow and releasing a growl from the depth of his chest he tried to hold back, and she could sense it. His efforts, his tender touch and the begging noises escaping his lungs made her come in waves as he push insider her deeper still. She dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders and huffed her pleasure in his ears; and he tried to savour the feeling of her clenching and releasing him as long as possible. But soon after her he came inside her, wrapping his arms around her firmly, pressing her body against his tightly, moaning into the crease of her neck.

It took Tommy a few seconds to realise it was over and when he pulled out of her Katie gasped at the loss of contact. Still panting he cleaned himself and in a loving motion put the glass of water to her lips and one hand behind her head to steady her. After he had a sip himself he covered the both of them with a blanket and snuggling tightly they fell asleep. Breathing in sync, heart-beat steady, feeling save.


End file.
